Professor Chenier
by hazel-jade
Summary: Isabelle Chenier is a new teacher in Harry's fifth year. With Umbridge as the new DADA teacher... What could happen? Rating might go up. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **In my mind I own it, in reality : I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One : Prologue**

The start of the new summer holidays were always the hardest for Dumbledore. He always had to find the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher because of the curse and now, with Voldemort back, he had to find someone that could help him protect the school if he couldn't. He also needed to see if he could get the strongest wizarding country to help the Order defeat Voldemort. Albus decided to write a letter to an old friend that he had in that country to see what he could do and then try to find the new DADA teacher. He knew that it would take a while before the letter reached his friend so he had to move fast.

Glenn Chenier looked through his mail as he drank his coffee. When he saw the letter from Dumbledore he wondered what his old friend could want after so much time that they hadn't seen each other. He frowned as he read through the letter and then thought on how he could help his old friend. Hadn't his granddaughter told him that she had been searching for a job to pass the time? He decided to ask her the next time he saw her.


	2. Professor Chenier

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter, j.k. Rowling does. She also owns the speeches that Dumbeldore and Umbridge do in this chapter (dodges pencil that she threw) I'm sorry!

**Chapter two**

As the kids entered the great hall Albus started to panic. The reason was that he had a ministry official as the DADA teacher and his best friends granddaughter hadn't arrived yet. How was he supposed to start the year with a teacher missing? As the last student was sorted (Zeller, Rose) to Hufflepuff he decided that he didn't have a choice but to continue like nothing was wrong and to let everyone eat. With that he said a few words and let everyone enjoy the feast.

When everyone was finished eating and the teacher missing was still missing he decided that he didn't have any choice but to say his speech of the begining of the year. He got up and started.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

He stopped talking for a few moments looking pointedly at Fred and George and noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had exchanged smirks.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, now are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

"We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons."

There was a round of polite applause and that ended fairly quick.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Another round of polite applause came from the student body but ended even more quickly as the woman smiled.

"There is also -"

"Hem, Hem,"

Dumbledore looked to his right to look at Professor Umbridge wondering why she interrupted him but when she did it again and got up he looked taken aback and sat down in shock as she started her speech.

**(A/N: I decided that I am not writing all that! I'll only write the parts that I need. If you want to read the whole speech go get the book.)**

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly -"

The doors to the great hall opened and in came a woman of at least 20. You could see the muggle influence in her instantly. She was wearing muggle jeans and a t-shirt with boots made of a very resistant leather and She wore her aqua colored robes like a cloak. Everyone was looking at her. She looked quite intimidating with the three diagonal scars on her face. She smiled to everyone and walked to the teachers table. "Did I interrupt something?"

Albus jumped to his feet thanking anyone who would listen in his mind for the interruption.

"No. Not at all! Come and sit down. Professor Umbridge if you could please sit back down so I could introduce this new teacher? Thank you."

The new teacher sat next to Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore smiled at the students. They could tell that he was happy about the interruption.

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce the new course that Hogwarts will be taking with this new teacher. Professor Chenier will be teaching Wizarding Arts lessons."

This announcement brought silence as mostly everyone in the great hall was trying to imagine what Wizarding Arts was going to be like.

After that Dumbledore finished his speech and dismissed all the students. Albus then turned to Professor McGonagall to ask if she could bring Professor Chenier to her quarters on the second floor because he had much to do and little time to do it. Before Minerva could say anything he strode out of the Hall.

Minerva turned to the new professor and told her that she would be helping her find her way through Hogwarts to find her quarters, even if she had no idea where they were.


	3. Places

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (books) but I'm thinking of kidnapping a few of the characters.

**Chapter 3: Places**

The first class for the fifth years of Griffindor and Slytherin was a Wizarding Arts lesson. The Griffindors made their way inside the classroom and sat down on the right of the class. The Slytherins came in and sat on the left a few moments before the bell rang. The kids that started to talk to their friends all wondering where the teacher was.

Hermione had turned to Harry and Ron to ask them what they thought the class would be about when a movement at the corner of her eye made her turn around. The teacher was leaning against the back wall of the classroom, observing them. Hermione motioned to her two friends to be quiet.

Professor Chenier smiled at that and decided that it was time to get the class to order. So, withought moving, she spoke. Loudly. "Be quiet now!" The whole class stoped talking to turn around in their seats to see Professor Chenier. She walked towards the desk in the front and leaned against the desk. As she gazed at the student she spoke clearly so that everyone could hear her.

"I have a few things to say and I want everyone to **listen** and **hear** what I have to say. **After** I've said what I have to say you can ask questions. Do I make myself clear?" Every single student nodded their heads.

"Good. Firstly, know now that I **will **be giving assigned seats. This means that were you are sitting now does not mean that that is your seat till the end of the year. If I tell you to go sit somewhere, you do it. Is this understood?" More nods of the head and one glare from Draco Malfoy followed this declaration.

"Secondly, during the first few minutes of this class we will be discussing anything that anyone can think of. If you want to talk about something you read in the papers, we'll discuss it. I f you want to talk about how one of your friends seems to hate someone, we'll talk about it. We can even talk about the rain if you want to. Is that understood?" The students stared at her wondering what she meant but nodded their heads anyway.

"Ok. Last thing that I need to say is this: Wizarding Arts is not painting or dancing or anything like that. Wizarding Arts is everything in the light, grey and dark arts. There are things that your ministry says that I don't agree with and one of these is baning the dark arts. By letting people learn the dark arts there would be less people inclined to delve too deeply in them. It would give them a better understanding of them and not let them do anything foolish. By learning the dark arts you learn to defend yourself against them."

She looked out at the sea of incredulous faces. "Now, if you want to ask something do it now."

Three hands lifter in the air as the entire class started to talk. The professor lifted her left hand and snapped her fingers. A big bang sounded in the class. "The class has started. If you want to talk you lift your hand." The entire class lifted their hands.

"Miss Granger, what is your question?"

"This class sounds a little like Defence Against the Dark Arts. When you say **learn** the dark arts, don't you mean how to defend yourself?"

"No Miss Granger, when I say learn the dark arts I literally mean that you will be learning the dark arts." At this every single jaw in the class dropped but the teacher didn't seem to notice.

"Mister Malfoy, your question?" It took Draco a second to get over the shock and finally ask his question.

"What did you mean about the first few minutes of class?" She smiled at this question. "We are doing it right now Mister Malfoy."

There where still some questioning gazes but she didn't seem perturbed about it. She turned her gaze to the third person who had lifted his hand. "Mister Weasley, you have a question."

Ron looked up and with the most innocent look he could muster asked "When you say **assigned seats** does it mean we could pick our places first?"

Hermione looked at him like he had grown another head as Harry was trying not to laugh. The professor looked at him incredulously and then at the class "Was I not clear enough? Did I not say that I would be choosing your seats? Alright then, Mister Weasley come and sit in the front of the class, Miss Parkinson, switch places with him."

Pansy looked at where he was sitting and turned back to say something until she saw the glare that the teacher was giving her. she got up, moved to the back table where Ron still hadn't moved from beside Hermione and waited three impatient seconds until "Move it Traitor!"

Ron jumped from his seat while taking his wand out and pointed it at her. A second after his wand flew out of his hand into his teachers outstreached one. She looked beyond mad but spoke with a calm tone that was even worse than yelling.

"Mister Weasley, if you don't move seats immediatly I will make sure to take **all** the points from Griffindor and give you **the** worst detention that you will ever have." That was all the motivation that he needed to go to his new seat within the Slytherins.

Once that they were seated and that she had placed the wand on her desk she snapped her fingers again and a book (The Light, Grey and Dark by Hubert Gray) appeared at every single place.

"The book is yours to keep until the end of your days. Now, I only want you to read the first chapter which explains the differences between the arts and we'll talk about it tomorrow."


	4. No Wands?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Minerva's speech nor do I own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling did an even better job than I would ever do.

**Chapter 4: No Wands?**

"I can't believe that she won't give me my wand back till tomorrow! If McGonagall finds out she'll kill me! And we have transfiguration in the afternoon!"

"Well Ron, you did point it at Parkinson, professor Chenier probably thought you were going to curse her." Ron looked at Hermione like she had grown an extra arm or leg.

"You weren't there when I asked her to have my wand back. she told me that she was keeping it for the whole day and that I could have it back if I went to see her in the morning a few minutes before classes. she also told me that if she ever saw my wand again, or anyone else's in her class, she would take it away for another day. It's like she's against wands or something!"

"Oh Ron, don't be silly, she can't be against wands if she's a witch."

Harry looked at both of them and whispered "Did you even see her taking her wand out? And how did she know all our names withought even looking at the list?" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment but always the voice of reason "She's only been here for two days and we're already accusing her of not having magic? Come on guys, she probably didn't use her wand because she didn't see the need for it and I'm sure there's also a logical explanation for how she knew our names."

The two boys looked at each other as Hermione walked ahead of them saying that if they didn't hurry up they would be late for DADA.

* * *

><p>Harry was fuming as they entered the transfiguration classroom. Every evening of the first week of school he had detention with Umbridge, starting that very evening, just because he was saying the truth! And what was worse was that Professor McGonagall couldn't do anything about it.<p>

They sat down at their place and waited for the Professor to start the lesson which came as soon as everyone was in the class. "You cannot pass an OWL withought serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in thit class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work." She gave them a severe look as she finished her little speech. "Now, take out your wands, we will be starting Vanishing Spells. Mister Longbottom, could you pick up the summer work?"

They all gave their homework to Neville as he was passing and took out their wands... except for Ron. "Mister Weasley, were is your wand?" Ron looked like he was sitting on hot coals as he took out a note from his pocket and gave it to her.

The whole class was silent as she read the note.

* * *

><p>"Why did you take Ronald Weasley's wand away?" where the first words that Minerva said as she looked at Isabelle in the staff room and continued with her rant "Why didn't you just give him detention or take points? Do you not realize that he needs his wand for class? Honestly, what are you thinking?"<p>

Isabelle, who had been reading a news paper while the other professor was ranting, closed it slowly. Minerva was just about to go off on another rant when Isabelle looked at her in the eyes and asked if she was done with her ranting and if she could answer the questions that Minerva had asked. Minerva sat down next to her and waited for the explanation while Isabelle put the paper next to her. It seemed that she had all the time in the world.

"I took his wand away because he had it pointed to another student and I didn't give it back because he's learning his lesson. I didn't give him detention or took away points because he wouldn't have learnt anything. He needs to try to keep his temper in check. Don't worry, he will get it back tomorrow morning."

Minerva looked at her with a look of shock and stamered "It... It's against the rules!"

Isabelle unfolded the news paper and started to read again as she stated "I haven't see any rules that state that a teacher can't take a student's wand away."

* * *

><p>Harry was walking back to the Common room from his detention with Umbridge when he saw someone talking to a painting in the hallway. As he approached, the person turned around for him to see that it was Professor Chenier. She looked at him in shock. "Mister Potter, why aren't you in your Common Room? It's already past curfew."<p>

"I was just on my way there, I'm coming back from my detention with Umbri... I mean Professor Umbridge." She nodded her head but suddenly told him to show her his hand. Baffeld by what she had said he showed her his left hand. "I meant the other hand Potter. The hand that's going to scar if I don't do anything."

Surprise etched on his face, he showed her his hand and watched as she sucked in a breath when she saw the red skin. "Follow me Harry, we'll have to make sure that it doesn't scar." and with that she turned around and walked along the empty hallways with Harry in tow.


	5. Salve

**Disclaimer: **Je n'appartient pas Harry Potter. Juste dans mes rêve...

**Chapter 5: Salve**

After a few minutes of walking in the empty hallways they stopped at a portrait that depicted a young man around the age of 25. He was seated in a hard wood chair and seemed to be in some sort of dark room with a stack of books next to him.

"Well, well. Isa, back already? It's only been, what, 20 minutes since I last saw you back in that hallway?"

"Michel, if you don't let me in I'm going to burn your painting for good now." That's when Harry noticed the numerous scorch marks on and on the sides of the portrait.

"Doesn't really matter, you'll just magically fix my painting anyway." Isabelle lifted her right hand slightly "Michel, I'm warning you..."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" The portrait swung open to let them in.

They entered what could only be the living room. There was a fireplace on the other side of the room with a couch facing it. Next to the fireplace was an area that seemed to be a dinning room. On the right was a wall was filled with books on different subjects, on the left were two doors with a few moving and unmoving pictures.

As Professor Chenier walked towards the couch that was in the middle of the room Harry felt the need to ask her why she didn't use a password instead of threatening the portrait.

"Because there isn't one." came the response. As if sensing his next question she turned to him "No one else can come into my quarters unless I am with them or I told Michel to let them in. That's why I keep Michel around, he may be annoying but he's really good at what he does."

Professor Chenier took off her blue coloured robes and placed them on the sofa. The red t-shirt she was wearing was making the scars that lay upon her arms look like it was part of the shirt itself. On the inside of her left arm was a tattoo that depicted a white wand with it's shaft pointing to her wrist. She noticed him staring at the scars on her arms and said with a sad smile

"War is a horrible thing, Harry. My country has been at war with it's self for years even if they support peace. Bunch of Hypocrits. They will help other country's to keep the peace but no one knows that the contry that is helping them is at war. But I still served for my country to the best of my abilities. I've been in far too many wars..." She stopped talking for a moment, stuck in the past, then remembering that he was there

"Follow me." She led Harry to the washroom where she turned the tap at the sink and let the cold water run.

"Put your hand under the water until I tell you otherwise." He did as he was told as he watched her search through her cabinets. She took out a small container and told him that he could stop the water. When he turned back around she handed it to him.

"This contains a very strong salve. Seeing as your going to have a few more detentions with that woman you can keep it. Go ahead, put a bit on your hand."

As he rubbed in the salve he could feel his hand getting better. When he was done he placed the lid back on it and looked at Isabelle expectantly.

"Come on, we have a few things to talk about. Then if you want to go back to Gryffindor tower you can but there are only a few more hours to sleep so I think it would be best for me to transfigure the couch into a bed for you. What do you want to do?"

When she finished with the transfiguring, again with only snapping her fingers, she led him to a very small dining area. They both sat down on a chair at the table and she started:

"First of all, the salve that I gave you should be placed on the area that's affected every night that you have used the blood quills and three nights after your last detention. If you don't do it, it will scar. If you need anymore just tell me. But I have to warn you, it will look like it won't be healing for as long as you use that quill.

"Harry, in this country blood quills are illegal, unless you use them in the Ministry or Gringotts to sign a contract, but we can't do anything right now because she's a Ministry official. All we can do now is wait and try to soften the blow. If you know of anyone who has detention with Umbridge can you tell them to come and see me so I can give them some salve?

He looked at her surprised that she would ask him.

"I need someone to be my eyes and ears when I'm not there. I was lucky enough to hear Professor McGonagall's rant about how unfair that woman was being to you and that you had detention tonight. If I hadn't heard that I would have probably been told" She looked at the clock on the wall that read 1:15 "today. Now, I suggest that you go to bed to get as much rest as you can before the day really starts." She snapped her fingers and his robes where changed to dark green pyjamas.

* * *

><p>A tapping on a window brought Harry back from the land of dreams. He looked around the room in confusion until he remembered where he was. When he entered the dinning room he found the source of the tapping. A black hawk owl with red feathers around it's neck was asking entrance by tapping on the window. When Harry let the owl in, it swooped to the table and landed gracefully on it's center.<p>

Harry tried to take the letter for the Professor but the owl was determined in just letting the Professor take it. In defeat, Harry sat down wondering if he should wake the Professor for her to take the letter when Isabelle entered the dinning room.

Her white shirt showed him that she had many more scars than he first thought and her wet hair told him that she had just came from the shower. She looked surprised to see him but when her eyes landed onn the owl, they narrowed. "Macbeth, why didn't you wait till I got here to let you in?" The owl just narrowed his eyes right back at her.


	6. Grey

**Disclaimer: **I'm an oximoron, only smarter... sorry wrong place! I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own some ideas for this chapter: my friends helped!

**Chapter 6: Grey **

Harry entered the dorm room early that morning to go change and get the things he would need for the day. He then got back down to the common room to work on some of the homework to distract himself.

He had finally finished his drawing of the Bowtruckle for Care of Magical Creatures, had written a few things in his dream diary and had just started to practice with his Vanishing Spells when Ron and Hermione came down to go to breakfast.

He was amazed at how his homework had distracted him suficiently to stop thinking about it but now that he had nothing to distract himself he realized that he couldn't completely stop himself from thinking about what she had said as he had left. What did it mean? Would she tell someone to try and help him? And would she try to make him talk about his treatment at home?

They never really hurt him without a good reason. And what he got, he deserved. At least, that's what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told him.

_It's amazing how you can cast a Silencing Charm around yourself when your in the clutches of a nightmare._

At the table Ron scribbled down a few dreams in his diary while Harry started on an essay to try to keep himself distracted for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Isabelle entered the staff room and noticed that she was a little early, none of the teachers wherre there yet. She sat down and waited while thinking about the letter that she had recived. It was going to ruin everything that the family had achieved over the years but... if her grandfather wanted to do something as stupid as <strong>that<strong> who was she to tell him not to do it? And, in some way, he was right.

_We are going against the Government._

"A sickle for your thoughts, dear?" Isabelle looked up and met the emerald eyes of Minerva McGonagall.

"I was... just thinking about a letter that I received this morning." Minerva shot her a thoughtful look while sitting down next to her. "Anything I can help with?"

"I'd rather not trouble you with this Minerva."

"Non sence dear, you look troubled. Come, let's go to my office and you can tell me all about it. No but's, let's go!" Isabelle let out a sigh and followed her closely.

* * *

><p>The last class that they had that day was Wizarding Arts and that's when Harry remembered that he hadn't read the chapter that had been assigned. Judging by Ron's reluctance to go in the class, he hadn't either.<p>

They had all sat down when Professor Chenier entered the class and told everyone, except for Ron and Pansy, to stand at the sides of the class. "Today I give you your assigned seats. There will be no switching or exchanging seats. Once you are assigned a seat it is yours for the rest of the year unless I say otherwise."

Every single Gryffindor ended up sitting next to a Slytherin. Hermione was still sitting next to Pansy, Neville was sitting with Theodore Not, Ron next to Vincent Crabbe and Harry had been paired up with Draco Malfoy in one of the front seats. You could feel the tension in the air.

Professor Chenier looked at the arrangement with a satisfied smile. "Now that we're all seated, what did you learn in the first chapter of your book?"

No one was surprised to see Hermione Granger's hand go up but they were surprised to see Neville Longbottom's hand up. Isabelle pointed to Neville so he could answer.

"There is no difference between light and dark magic. It's the intention of the person that does the spell that makes it light of dark. That's why, in the book, it refers to all magic as being grey." every student looked quite impressed with the answer.

"Very good Mister Longbottom, couldn't have said it better myself, ten points to Gryffindor. Is there anything that someone would like to add?"

Hermione's hand flew up again and without waiting to be called on "I think the book does a very good point but I disagree with it." Incredulous faces followed that statement. Professor Chenier looked at her with a disapproving glare "That's a point from Gryffindor. Now, what do you disagree about with the book?"

"That there is no light or dark magic. If that were true then why are there spells who are forbidden and a class called "Defense Against the Dark Arts"? And why do we call Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard the "light" has ever seen?"

Isabelle gave her a strange look and turned to the whole class. "Let's look at it this way: who invented spells, charms, potions and everything else you learn here ? People, man, did. Now, who invented magic?"

Everyone looked around to see if someone else had the answer and when it became obvious that no one had it all faces returned to face the Professor. Isabelle smirked "Thirty points to the person who can find it first! You have the rest of this class and the school year to find it. If you haven't found it by the last class of the year I'll tell you!"

A knock sounded on the open door of the class room and everyone looked to the back of the class where Luna Lovegood was standing. Isabelle looked at her in confusion when Luna spoke "The aswer to who invented magic is easy. My father already told me the story of Richard Parker the Torpedo Jellyfish."

She looked around to find incredulous faces looking back. She looked at the Professor to see if she could continue. The Professor looked at her for a moment then said "I think that every one in this class should hear the story before they pass any judgement and to decide themselves if it really happened. Come to the front and tell us your story, please."

Once Luna was in the front and the Professor was in the back watching over the class she finally started her tale "My father told me this a long time ago:

Once upon a time there used to be a Jellyfish that was different from all the others because he had glitters and sparkles around him. One day he had had enough of all the teasing from all the other Jellyfishes that he decided to leave. He headed to the surface.

He swam so fast that when he reached the surface he just kept going until he went into the sun and exploded. The explosion spread the glitter and sparkles all over the world, which is now known as magic."

Every student, at this point, was watching her like she had grown 3 heads. Isabelle cleared her throat and said in a clear voice "Thank you Miss Lovegood for telling us your view on what you think happened but unfortunately there were no humans who saw this happen and who claimed that they did, is there?"

Luna lowered her head in embarrasment and muttered that there wasn't.

"Twelve points to Ravenclaw for being brave enough to go in the front and tell us an interesting tale. There aren't many people who would do that." Luna looked up with a smile on her face, thanked the professor and made her way out of the class.

* * *

><p>(AN: Now, it's time to press that little _review Chapter_ button, please.)


	7. Michel

AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait. And I'm sorry for the next long wait that you guys will have to endure for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this update.

**Disclaimer:** I'd love to own it but I don't...

**Chapter 7: Michel**

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office thinking about the conversation she had had with Isabelle Chenier. It was almost impossible to imagine. If the government of that country was actually as strong as Isabelle had told her than a political revolution could injure the Wizarding World if it wasn't done with caution.

She did agree with Isabelle on something though: the wars had to stop. In all of Minerva's years of life she had seen enough suffering to last for the rest of her life.

_When your Ministry or any other Ministry in the world wants to do a big event or a life changing event for the whole of the wizards and witches of the world they have to ask our government for permission before they do anything._

_The country has been at war with itself for years and no one is the wiser. The wizarding world is just happy that we're helping them with their problems._

When she had asked what she could do to help she got an answer that she hadn't expected.

_Hope is all you can do right now and wait for it to play out. I, myself, am waiting for all the cards to play out and see if there's anything that I can do._

* * *

><p>Harry sat back down in his seat and waited for everyone to leave the classroom. He waved off Hermione and Ron's concern so they left him and went off to the Great Hall for Dinner.<p>

As soon as everyone had left Professor Chenier snapped her fingers and explained to Harry that she had silences the room so no one could eavesdrop. He was startlingly reminded of the words that the fake Mad-eye Moody had uttered so many times: Constant Vigilance.

He looked up in time to see Professor Chenier sit next to him. She gave him a strange look and spoke.

"I told Michel that you're allowed to get into my quarters if you want. So if that woman lets you out of detention late, you could just come and claim the couch. Alright?"

Harry nodded his head not believing his ears

* * *

><p>Everything was silent in the Gryffindor common room except for the dying fire that was crackling every so often. There was a young woman asleep in one of the armchairs near the dying embers. The books and parchment on the coffee table would show everyone, when they would come down in the morning, that she had been working on her homework for too long.<p>

She had decided to wait for Harry to come back from his detention and had fallen asleep while doing her potions essay.

* * *

><p>As Harry walked along one of the hallways that would lead him to Professor Cheniers quarters he stared at his hand. He could see the faint words on the back of his hand.<p>

_I will not tell lies._

He could only hope that the Professors salve would do the trick because he honestly didn't think that he liked the idea of having those words etched into his hand.

He looked up and noticed that he had already past Michel's painting. Doubling back harry looked at the painting with a feeling of dread, there wasn't a password and he didn't think it would be a good idea if he woke up Michel. What if Michel didn't let him in because he was cranky and wanted to go back to sleep.

As he turned around to walk to Gryffindor tower Michel spoke up "If you didn't stand there like an idiot and asked to go in nicely, I'd probably move." Harry turned and gaped at Michel.

Seeing the face of the young man Michel smiled. "Now why don't you stop pretending to be a fish and ask to come in?" Harry immediately closed his mouth and glared at the painting. Michel only looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

When Harry had finally stopped glaring and had asked if he could go in he stepped into the entry way that the portrait had cleared and into the spacious living room.

Sitting on the couch, leaning over the coffee table, Isabelle was correcting the essays of the third years. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she lifted her head to see Harry standing in the doorway looking extremely uncomfortable. When she caught his eye she told him to go and put the salve on his hand. He looked indecisive for a moment and then walked to the washroom.

As Harry took care of his hand Isabelle gathered the essays and moved them to the kitchen table then, with just a snap of her fingers, she transfigured the couch to a bed.

Without even looking to see if Harry had arrived she asked if he was hungry. With wide eyes Harry stuttered "If – If it's not an inconvenience."

Isabelle looked at him for a moment then started to walk to the kitchen while saying "If it was an inconvenience I wouldn't have asked Mr. Potter. Now come and eat something."


End file.
